


6 am, bittersweet

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Hawaii Five-0 RP posts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, POV Chin Ho Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bittersweet early morning for the cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 am, bittersweet

He slowly wakes up and stretches out. He can tell by the way the sunlight shines through the windows that it’s still early. Too early. He opens his eyes and checks his alarm. It’s 6 am. His lips quirk up in a lazy smile. He remembers the time where 6 am meant an impatient knock on the door. He would quickly pull on his board shorts and a shirt before opening the door and smiling at his impatient little cousin. “Aloha kakahiaka, keiki.” He would leave the door open and make his way to the kitchen, squeezing some oranges until he has two full glasses. “We’re not leaving until you’ve finished yours. I know you’ve skipped breakfast.” He’d warn, eyes smiling at her obvious impatience.

The ride to the North Shore would be short with the lack of traffic and as always he marvelled at the fact it was him driving her. She could’ve easily gone with friends but she’d always come knocking on his door and he’d take her. He always will.

He has barely parked the car when she jumps out and scrambles for her surfboard. He watches with a smile and strolls towards the beach shack to get himself some coffee. With his coffee in hand he’ll sit down in the middle of the beach to watch Kono riding the waves. She’s so damn good he almost forgets his coffee, mumbling when it’s half cold. When she comes out he’ll jump up and praise her and she’ll come after him for a hug which he ends up receiving anyway. Usually right before he trows her back into the water where they stay, playing and swimming for a little while.

He kind of misses waking up at 6 am.

**Author's Note:**

> You might recognise this from my RP blog but it's my own work ;) I'm trying to get back to writing so feel free to comment!


End file.
